


I choose you!

by mkhhhx



Series: Pokemon AU! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pokemon Journey, Sinnoh Region, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun is dedicated to catching that Ponyta. He hasn't taken into account other loud trainers that might be in the area.





	I choose you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) the first part of a series because frankly, we need more Pokemon aus.

**Sinnoh**

**Route 215**

Changkyun has been on the ground for too long and he’s starting to get impatient. The sun is completely up at the sky and it’s getting too hot, the rocks underneath him are poking him at all the wrong places and he’s sure he feels some Bug Pokémon crawling on his bare legs. Yet, he remains unmoving, his Eevee still and pressed to his side. They need to find the perfect moment.

Changkyun has seen Ponytas only a few times before, owned by trainers he fought along his way. He thought they were one of the most majestic Pokémon around and he wanted to ride one more than anything. That’s why he had promised to get himself one ever since he started his journey.

He asked around for directions and that’s how he found himself at Route 215, hidden in the grass and watching a flock of wild Ponytas. He didn’t want to scare them off and lower his chances of catching one and he also wanted to have the advantage of knowing which one would be the best to catch after monitoring them for a while.

There’s the occasional sound of a trainer passing by with a bike or searching for Pokémon and the borderline irritating chirping of Kricketunes, but apart from that, it’s tranquil.

“How about the small one?” Changkyun whispers to his Eevee and she gives him a tiny nod, her eyes sparkling. Changkyun has been with her for the longest time, slowly leveling her up and he thinks she’ll be able to handle well battling a Ponyta and hurting it just enough for Changkyun to catch it. If not, he has his backup Bidoof.

He keeps his eyes on that small one, still a little unsteady on its feet. It’s adorable and Changkyun is already daydreaming of raising and riding it into the sunset. He’s heard the wild ones are relatively difficult to tame, but he’s patient. And with no money to buy a bike he could really use a way of transport that’s faster than his legs.

He looks around the flock to make sure there aren’t any shiny ones one more time. He knows they are extremely rare, he once saw one at the Tv when he was younger, a Ponyta with blue flames on its neck and tail, from somewhere at the Kanto region.

He pets his Eevee, trying to work out the final plan for catching the Ponyta. The one he wants is hopping around happily, munching on grass. Changkyun hopes its old enough that he won’t be chased by its parents. He might be one of the best trainers around, but his Pokémon won’t be able to manage a Rapidash. And also he’s environmentally conscious, doesn’t want to anger them and cause a fire in late spring.

“You ready?” He turns to his Eevee again, her ears perking up and her tail wiggling. “You’ll tackle that small one to the ground, right?” Changkyun gets into his knees, ready to get up because everything needs to happen fast, “and try to keep it down for me to catch.”

Changkyun is sure his plan will work well, so he stands up, his Eevee ready to attack-

“HOLY ARCEUS SO MANY FUCKING PONYTAS”

A guy comes running in front of the flock, effectively scaring them off and Changkyun feels his soul leaving his body

“Dude” Changkyun exhales, his Eevee frozen at his side, “dude what the fuck.”

The man seems to notice him, the sound of hooves on the ground getting further and further away.

“Oh, hey!” The man walks to Changkyun, a Growlithe following him. “Are you a trainer too? Do you wanna battle?!”

Changkyun stares at him. His Eevee stares at the Growlithe too. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to not snap at a total stranger, even if he deserves it.

“I was trying to catch one” Changkyun finally says, “and you scared them off.”

“Oh.” The trainer scratches his nape, his smile dropping. “I’m sorry”, the Growlithe whimpers, “we got too excited.”

They look so sad that Changkyun doesn’t even feel like whining more.

“We could battle I guess.” Changkyun says finally, because the Growlithe would be a good addition for his Pokedex.

“Really?!” The trainer exclaims, “hear that Growlie? We have a battle!”

“One on one?” Changkyun asks, his Eevee jumping on his arms. She doesn’t seem to like the Growlithe and Changkyun is gonna spare her from a battle.

The other trainer nods, his hyperactive pup of a Pokémon running in circles at the grass between them. Changkyun takes his second pokeball from his belt and calls Bidoof to come out.

The battle doesn’t take long, since Changkyun’s Bidoof is way stronger that his cute appearance suggests. The other trainer seems to not be that familiar with that kind of Pokémon. His Growlithe almost burns Bidoof’s sideburns off, but that gets easily fixed with some rolling on the grass, and a couple headbutts later the other trainer is picking his Growlithe off the ground and calling the battle off. Changkyun almost feels bad but his Eevee seems happy with the outcome.

“You’re too strong” the trainer kisses the Growlithe’s head, rocking it in his arms, the pokemon yipping lowly.  

“Is that your only Pokémon?” Changkyun takes pity on them, fishing a potion out of his bag. A Geodude is watching the exchange and Changkyun hopes they won’t get attacked.

“Yeah” the trainer says, sitting down on the grass and Changkyun offers them the potion.

“You are not so prepared for this, huh?” Changkyun calls his Bidoof back to his pokeball. “Are you a new trainer?” He takes his pokedex out, scanning Growlith. 

“Kind of…I’m new here.” He makes his Growlithe drink the potion and it seems way better instantly. “Since I scared your Ponytas off, can I repay by treating you to lunch? And then I can explain.”

Changkyun was never the one to turn down free food. Plus, the trainer is kind of cute, so when Growlithe is good to go again they take the way to Solaceon town together.

 

 

**Solaceon Town**

There aren’t a lot of places to eat at a small town like this, but the owner of the Day Care cooks for the travelers at the little space he has inside the building. It’s a nice day, so Changkyun suggests sitting outside, watching all kinds of Pokémon playing at the yard.

Walking to the town, Changkyun introduced himself, mentioned his hometown –Twinleaf town- and the other trainer whose name is Minhyuk told him he’s from Pallet town at Kanto and that’s why he got so excited when he saw the Ponytas. He always gets excited when he spots Pokémon that remind him of home.

He actually screeches contently when he spots the Day Care owner’s Bulbasaur, a chubby little thing walking around and playing with the other Pokémon. Changkyun is amused, to say the least.

“Are you here for the ruins?” The owner asks when he comes to take their order, a Ditto draped on his shoulder and back. “Or just traveling to somewhere?”

“I’m filling the Pokedex for professor Hyungsoo”, Changkyun says. He’s heard of the cave with the ancient ruins east of the town, it attracts a lot of travelers, but he’s not really one of them, although he was planning on paying a visit to record the species he can find there.

“And I’m traveling to see new places and eventually challenge the league!” Minhyuk replies and then asks for one of the special dishes.

“Are you really thinking of challenging the league?” Changkyun asks when the owner, Hyunwoo, leaves with their order.

Minhyuk grins from ear to eat.

“I’m not as naïve as I seem, actually.” He opens his vest to reveal shiny gems and Changkyun counts sixteen of them in awe.

“Are those…” Changkyun leans closer to take a good look. He hasn’t seen most of them before.

“Yup” Minhyuk runs his finger on them, “all the Kanto and Johto badges.”

Changkyun stares at the two Luxrays getting it on at the yard while trying to articulate his thoughts and not come off as extra rude.

“If you are so experienced why were you alone in the fields with one Pokémon and no potions…”

“Uhm…I forgot to buy potions.” Minhyuk laughs, “and I do have Pokémon, they are all stored in the Pc, but apart from Growlithe I haven’t found anything I felt like I could bond closely with yet. I can’t challenge the league if my Pokémon are just used for battle, even if they are really strong. I need to be friends with them.”

Changkyun nods, he really understands that. He would trust his Eevee with his life and he’s been bonding constantly with his Bidoof the last weeks, playing and training together every day.

Hyunwoo comes with their food, his Machoke helping carry the side dishes and some local berries for their Pokémon.

Changkyun has barely talked with anyone that wasn’t another trainer briefly after battling or a nurse Joy for long, probably since Jooheon left their small town first, so he’s happy to have some human company for once.

He’s even happier he can dig in his food and let Minhyuk do all the talking, sharing stories about Kanto and that forest full of Pikachus he went with his father when he was a kid. Changkyun thinks Pikachus are a little overrated, one of the most common starters for new trainers.

Minhyuk mentions that his starter was Squirtle, even shows Changkyun a photo he keeps at his wallet, of a teenager Minhyuk standing on a huge Blastoise, his clothes soaked.

The sun is setting when they have finished eating and talking, getting back inside the Day Care to pay, on Minhyuk, as promised.

Hyunwoo is watching Tv inside, some show broadcasted from the Contest Hall of Hearthome City.

“See that judge?” Hyunwoo points at the screen.

“The one with the Lopunny?” Changkyun watches the competition with interest.

“Yes, that’s my husband!” Hyunwoo smiles proudly, the TV showing that one judge grading the contestants, his Lopunny sitting next to him.

“Awwwww” Minhyuk coos, “that’s so cute!” He takes out some bills from his wallet and even leaves a tip, promising Hyunwoo to visit again soon, maybe even try breeding next time.

 

 

**Route 209**

“So, will you try catching a Ponyta again tomorrow?” Minhyuk asks, sitting at the entrance of his tent, set right next to Changkyun’s.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Changkyun is lying on his stomach, his Eevee and Bidoof curled next to him. “If nobody interrupts this time.”

“Can I come with you?” Minhyuk asks in a tiny voice. “Promise I’ll be quiet.”

“Sure” Changkyun laughs, “What’s your next destination?”

“Haven’t decided yet, but I need to start getting ready to collect badges. I’ll just collect Pokémon and train for a while I think.”

“Mhm” Changkyun agrees, slowly dozing off.

Changkyun learns that Minhyuk and his Growlithe both snore loudly, but after months of sleeping out in the fields alone it’s kind of comforting.

 

 

**Route 215**

The weather is good, the grass still damp from the morning dew, and the flock of Ponytas leisurely eating and playing around on the grass.

Changkyun is in a similar position to the one he was the day before, but now Minhyuk is next to him, his Growlithe sniffing the air and trying really hard to sit still.

“I think we can do this” Changkyun tells his Eevee when the one small Ponyta he has selected for himself strides closer to them. He gives the signal and Eevee jumps out of the grass, tackling the Ponyta to the ground and trying to keep it at place until Changkyun throws a pokeball at it.

Most of the other Ponytas flee, the pokeball shaking once, twice, three times, a small sound signaling that it locked. Changkyun takes it into his hands happily and Minhyuk gets out of his hiding spot too.

“An actual Ponyta!” Changkyun shakes the ball gently, securing it into his belt. He’ll keep it there until he reaches the next Pokémon center so that a nurse can evaluate the Pokémon’s health

“Good job!” Minhyuk pats his back. “You’re good at that.” Well he sure is, the professor taught him how to catch Pokémon effectively. “So...if we are both heading to Veilstone City we could travel together for a bit more.”

Changkyun opens his map to take a look. He wasn’t really heading there, but he could use Minhyuk’s company for a bit more.

“I would love that.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
